etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Spawn
Thunder Spawn (Etrian Odyssey IV) Liquefied = This monster is encountered on the B2F and B3F of the Hall of Darkness, and is never encountered alone. Like the Magma/Glacier spawn this guy won't attack you, though if you happen to off any of it's allies it will change. For this reason, this is one of the priority targets to eliminate unless the party has a method to shut it down. |-| Solid = It is strongly recommended that you eliminate the Thunder Spawn(s) before any other enemy on the field because if you don't, the Thunder Spawn will shift into its solid form and spam extremely powerful electric attacks to your entire party indefinitely. Not only that, its HP will dramatically increase. Because it is considered a separate entity, the solid Thunder spawn, on transformation, will lose all buffs, debuffs, binds, and ailments. One tactic to fight this monster is to Quick Step one of your Medics so that he/she can constantly heal the party from the Unloads. With two characters occupied, you can use the other three characters to throw in as much fire and ice attacks as possible. Since its Unload skill uses its head, landing a head bind on it will also prevent it from doing a thing to your party for a long time, letting you quickly eliminate it or the other threats. Cocky Capacitor (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Thunder Spawn is named the Cocky Capacitor in this game, and appears throughout the Buried Castle. These normally docile FOEs are alerted to the player once within 3 squares of them, but rather than chase, the Cocky Capacitors flee from the player. They're nearly impossible to catch unless cornered by the environment. When two Cocky Capacitors meet, they combine into a stronger solid form. This is actively aggressive, capable of moving 2 squares in a straight line per player step. This makes the large Cocky Capacitor capable of cornering the player. In-battle, a small Cocky Capacitor is incapable of any actions and is easy pickings for the player. A large Cocky Capacitor is much more dangerous, sporting much more HP and Dynamo Thunder, a party-wide volt attack that can inflict paralysis. When the player brings it to low health, it can split into four small Capacitors. Kill these parts quickly, because they will reform into a large new Cocky Capacitor, undoing all the player's work. Your best bet against this creature, should you get caught in battle against it, is to use its weakness to panic. This renders it mostly harmless, and it's very unlikely it will split. A head bind will also stop Dynamo Thunder for several turns. Skills *'Dynamo Thunder' (Uses Head): Ranged volt attack to the party, may paralyze. Drops *'Broken Core' *'Electric Ore' **This can only be obtained from a large Cocky Capacitor before it splits. If it splits into four and you beat them all, you only get four Broken Cores. Related Monsters *Magma Spawn *Magma Beast *Glacier Spawn *Glacier Beast Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE